What can you discover when you lose an IPod?
by Jeffro'sNightlyDelight
Summary: Casey loses her I-Pod and Derek helps her find it. oneshot Dasey


Disclaimer: nope not mine...although ill take Micheal Seater any day.

ok this is my first fic, probably suck but to bad you'll live with it.

"DER-EK!" Casey MacDonald screamed looking for her step-brother. She couldn't believe it, he stole her I-pod, again. _ugh _Derek thought to himself _what did I do now? _He knew better then to ask that though. He knew if he asked that it would only start a fight and then they'd both get in trouble and he just didn't feel like bothering.

"Yes dearest Casey?" He was in the mood however to be just a little bit of an ass. "Where is my I-pod?" she asked in an all-knowing tone of voice.

"I don't know Case. You seem pretty sure of yourself, you tell me where it is."

"Derek I know you took it. It was right on my dresser and now its gone. So I ask again, where is it?" now Derek could see she was mad, she had her teeth all gritted together and everything. This was just too much of an amusing sight for him though so he just burst out laughing right then and there.

"Really Space Case I don't know where you put it and I don't have it." The truth was, Derek got a thrill pissing off Casey, well he got a thrill from looking at her, and if anyone ever found that out he'd be dead, But that was beside the point. She was the one girl who he never broke down. She always stood her ground. She was a challenge and he loved trying to conquer that challenge. But this time he really didn't know where she put the damn thing.

"UGH! Derek you are so impossible! You never admit to anything even when you know that your caught! Never!" With that she stormed out of the room and slammed his door. Truly feeling kind of sad for her, knowing that she almost couldn't live with out her I-pod he walked over to her door to offer to help look for it. _I must be getting sick _he thought as he walked.

"Case? Look do you want help finding that damned thing? At least till dad and Nora get back with the kids and the food?" Casey opened the door slowly and suspiciously. "you'll really help? Are you okay?"

"Actually I do think I'm getting sick, especially if I'm offering to help you, but I am nonetheless so take it or leave it." he responded turning to leave. "I'll take it, besides, I have dance rehearsal tonight and I want to take it with me." Derek smiled to himself then turned around and faced her. "Okay ill take up here, you look in the basement and then well both look in the middle. Good for you?"

Shocked Casey replied, "Yea, that works." So she went down to their parents room and started searching. Derek may not have known for sure where it was but he figured either Lizzie took it, since they both listened to the same music, or Edwin took it to try and prank her. He checked Ed's room first, I mean after all, he is Derek's little brother.

After checking all of Ed's secret places, even the ones that Ed didn't think Derek knew about, he gave up and went to go check Casey's luck. "Hey, Spacey, any luck yet?" he asked rudely yet with a hint of care. "No, I wish. How about you?" she responded with some hope, and not catching the hint in Derek's voice. "Id I found it would I have asked you if you had? Exactly."

"Well sor-ry" she responded in a preppy kind of voice. "Lets go check out the first floor of the house. This'll really suck in I cant find it!" She finished getting whinny.

"Okay you start. Just let me go check Lizzie's room, it's the only room left." He said ignoring Casey's cries that Lizzie wouldn't take it. He walked into Lizzie's room and kind of just looked around for a second. He started under her pillows and bed, little stuff that would be more obvious. Then he started searching threw her closet and dresser.

After about 10 or 15 minuets he found the I-pod in the bottom of Lizzie's jewelry box, full of jewelry she NEVER wore. He was about to walk out to let her know when he glanced at it and saw that it was on and there was so some that she had named 'Derek's song' . He went back and sat on Lizzie's bed listening.

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his

He swears, never fall in love as he runs his fingers through his

laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you His favorite color's green

He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie

He looks around the room Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

And he sees everything black and white Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell youHis favorite color's green

He loves to argue Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you He'd never tell you

But he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you His favorite color's green

And he loves to argue Oh, and it kills me

His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him...if you ask me if I love him...I'd lie

After listening to the song Derek couldn't believe his ears. Hey couldn't believe Casey felt the same way that he did. He wasn't sure if her feelings were as strong as his were but now he was definitely going to try. Just when he decided that he was going to confront her about this, non other then Casey herself walked in. "What are you doing?" she asked right away.

"Casey is this song true, do you really feel this way?" Casey just looked at him. "Derek you song did you listen to?" Casey asked hoping to the heavens above that it wasn't the one she was thinking of. "Well I'm not sure what its called, never heard it before. But you have it in here as 'Derek's song' "

'Oh my god he listened to the song' was all that was going through Casey's mind. She couldn't believe that this happened. "Derek why were you listening to my music anyway? You can stand my, as you put it, chick music."

"I saw my name, so I had to check it out." Derek replied, but not letting her forget his question, "now answer my question Case, is it true?" Derek could see that Casey was starting to get angry. "Derek you are so infuriating! This is a total cross of privacy!"

Derek could tell that Casey was putting up a front. So he just came right out with it, "Casey I love you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You are smart and stand up for what you believe in and who you care for. I love you."

Casey just stared back at Derek. Did he really just say that. Was this all real? "wh-what?" was all she could mumble out. The next thing she knew Derek was off the bed and standing right in front of her. "Case," was all he got out before he just thought 'screw it' and smashed his lips against her's. They kissed for a few moments then heard the front door open. Casey stole one last kiss and ran into her room.

Derek walked to his room and turned on his Yahoo Messenger. He had an offline message from just a minuet before.

I Love you Derek, but, um..will we be "together" now - DancingQueen

Well Case, do you want to be together now. It would make sense since we both obviously love each other. - RockinHockey

Derek, I've wanted that since we moved in with you guys. - DancingQueen

Really? Me too. Btw in the case, I have the hottest girlfriend in school. - RockinHockey

LOL Yeah Yeah suck up. Im getting off for the night. Well talk more tomorrow. - DancingQueen

Alright Case. Night. - RockinHockey

I Love you - RockinHockey

I Love you too. Night - DancingQueen

That night, Derek Venturi and his girlfriend Casey Macdonald sleep the most peacefully they had since there parents married.


End file.
